The present invention relates to a method for improving properties of cellulosic textile fabrics by treating said fabrics with aqueous emulsions of carboxyfunctional silicone fluids. The properties improved by the practice of this method include, but are not limited to, durable press properties, and stain release. The present invention further relates to cellulosic textile fabrics treated by said method.
Durable press properties are typically imparted to textile fabrics by treating said fabrics with what are commonly referred to as durable press resins. Examples of durable press resins include urea-formaldehyde, dimethylolethylene-urea, melamine-formaldehyde, and a variety of other resins.
Unfortunately, durable press resins such as these can release free formaldehyde in the process of treating textiles with said resins. Formaldehyde in the free form is thought to constitute a health hazard. Organosilicon polymers have been used in conjunction with durable press resins to improve various properties of a subsequently treated textile fabric such as the hand of the treated textile fabric, the abrasion resistance of the treated textile fabric, and the tear strength of the treated textile fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,201, issued May 21, 1974, discloses such a use, wherein the organosilicon polymer used in conjunction with durable press resins is a carboxyfunctional silicone fluid furnished in emulsion form, the emulsion being stabilized by a nonionic surfactant having a hydrophile-lipophile balance, (hereinafter referred to as HLB value), of 13.5. When the emulsion of carboxyfunctional silicone fluid disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,201 was used per se in treating a textile fabric, however, unsatisfactory results were obtained.
Improved stain release of a treated textile fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,810, issued July 18, 1972, wherein stain release is achieved by the combined use of methylsilicones and polymeric carboxylic acids, especially acrylic acid derivatives and polymers thereof.
Neither of the above two references shows or makes obvious the method of the present invention, wherein aqueous emulsions of certain carboxyfunctional silicone fluids stabilized by certain nonionic surfactants have been discovered to impart to textiles treated therewith excellent durable press properties, as well as surprisingly good stain release. These improved properties are obtained without the use of durable press resins or acrylates.
Similar, and in a few cases identical aqueous emulsions are claimed as compositions of matter in copending application for patent Ser. No. 551,625, filed simultaneously herewith, and entitled "Aqueous Emulsions of Carboxyl-containing Silicone Fluids and a Method For Their Preparation", assigned to the assignee of the present invention.